Panel mounted electrical connectors are known wherein a first connector is mounted in an opening in a panel, or the like, for mating with a complementary connector, through the panel. The panel mounted connector can be either a receptacle connector or a plug connector. Such connectors usually include some form of latch means which are operative with or against the edge of the opening in the panel and latchable against a surface of the panel, opposite the direction of insertion of the connector into the opening, to secure the connector within the opening.
Heretofore, most panel mounted connectors have unitarily molded dielectric housings, and the latch means are integrally molded with the housing. Such integrally molded latch means create various problems, including the addition of substantial cost in unitarily molding the housing with the integral latch means. In addition, many plug and receptacle connectors which are designed for mounting in a panel also are used for "free hanging" applications, and a user or technician simply breaks or cuts off the unnecessary latch means which is a considerable waste. Attempts have been made to provide separable latch means on the connector, but such prior attempts usually involved separate clips which simply abut one side of a panel, and the clips, in and of themselves, do not provide a total means for securing the connector in an opening in a panel.
This invention is directed to solving these problems and providing a panel mountable connector which has a separate mounting means independent of the connector housing, the mounting means providing for total mounting of the connector in a panel.